


bubbles and bubbly, ooh

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, caretaker!ren, kitty/kitten!takumi, oh and also they take a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ren takes Takumi to his apartment to take care of his needs
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: anonymous





	bubbles and bubbly, ooh

**Author's Note:**

> "takumi makes ren spoil him by speaking to him in a baby/tiny voice" aight bet  
> so basically, all of this it's on renkumi themselves, i swear (except instead of princess... i offer u cat takumi)

Takumi goes to Ren’s apartment when he wants to play video games, grab some of his snacks or is feeling needy and tired. He can do both first things with the rest of his friends too but the last ones are reserved for Ren only. It’s his need to feel safe and secure that pulls Takumi to the older man’s embrace. Not that he doesn’t get spoiled a lot already by everybody around him, but Ren always goes to that extra mile that Takumi needs. Ren and his love, his adoration and his patience for Takumi.

Tonight he is exhausted, which led to him feeling an extreme need of kind words and physical affection. Ren notices immediately, so as soon as they head back home from their last schedule, he pulls Takumi to his apartment along with him. The younger one follows him with a subtle smile on his face knowing his boyfriend will do everything in his power to make him feel better.

“Is my baby tired?” Ren asks in the softest tone of voice. He makes both of them sit down on his couch, Takumi taking this as a chance to rest his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. He answers with a few little nods. “Do you want to eat, nap or maybe take a bath?”

“Bath first,” he says. “Then cuddle?”

“Okay,” Ren places a small kiss on top of his head. “I will go fill up the tub but don’t undress till I tell you it’s ready. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Takumi hates it when Ren’s warm body leaves his side, already missing it not even seconds after. He cannot wait till they both go to bed, Takumi smiles at the thought of spending the night together. He can picture Ren laying next to him while his hands make their way across Takumi’s body, kissing him in every spot Ren knows Takumi will like. A few more nice thoughts cross his mind—but Takumi stops right there, feeling his face heat up. He doesn't want to get excited too soon. _Ren-kun_ might not like that.

So he obediently sits and waits, listening to the sound of the water pouring. Once it stops, Ren calls him to go inside the bathroom. There is a nice floral scent coming from inside which tells Takumi that his boyfriend used his favorite bubble solution to prepare the bath and when he walks in, he is welcomed by dim lights and Ren’s smile, as the older pats the side of the tub telling him to go in.

Takumi asks Ren to help him undress and his boyfriend is more than happy to assist, though the younger one looks away shyly right after. Ren is very cautious while doing so, setting Takumi’s clothes on the floor and holding his hand to help him get in the water. He’s smiling as he sees Takumi pleasingly closing his eyes when he gets in contact with the hot water.

“Alright, I’m gonna take this to the laundry room,” Ren says, playing with Takumi’s hair while the younger looks at him with a coy smile, “Enjoy your bath baby.”

“Uh, Ren-kun,” Takumi calls his name before he gets to move an inch, “you—you’re not coming in too?”

“You want me to?”

“ _Please_?”

Ren chuckles, whispering an “okay” and nodding in approbation. Takumi concentrates on looking at the bubbles that are slightly covering the reflection of his naked body, because he doesn’t want to look at Ren as the older is getting rid of his clothes right next to him. He is thankful about the fact that the bathtub is large and that him and Ren are just tall enough for both of them to fit in there. Takumi can even allow himself to be a little selfish and accommodate himself the way he likes it best; on top of Ren’s lap, with his back pressed against the older man’s chest.

Ren quickly wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Takumi closer and leaving a few kisses at the back of his neck.

“Thank you Ren-kun,” Takumi happily hums, “you’re the best.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Ren says, his hot breath coming in contact with Takumi’s skin makes the younger tickle, “shall we wash your hair? We can take a shower to wash off before heading to bed.”

Takumi allows him to do his thing. Ren’s hands start to massage his scalp very slowly, the fruity smells of the shampoo getting mixed with the bubbles’ smell and Takumi finds a lot of comfort in it. He has a big smile on his face, happy to have someone like Ren with him, someone he can blindly trust especially in times like these when he gets easily overwhelmed by everything and sometimes can’t vocalize what he exactly needs. 

And at the same time, Ren never stops asking Takumi for permission and always respects his times and limits. Takumi does the exact same in return, that’s why he thinks this kind of relationship they have works so well for them—except sometimes he does demands an extra dose of cuddles and kisses, maybe once or twice, enough to make his boyfriend stop playing video games to go nap with him. But that’s also fine with Ren.

“Feeling better now?” Ren asks. His hands leaving Takumi’s fluffy hair go to rest on the younger’s shoulder.

“Much better,” Takumi replies, slightly turning around so he can get a look of his boyfriend’s face. Ren is looking at him with such fond eyes that make Takumi’s heart ache. “I love you,” he whispers, “even if I don’t say it a lot, I do.”

“I know,” his boyfriend giggles, whispering back at him as he can tell his boyfriend is very shy about saying something like that out loud, “I love you too Takkun.”

Takumi lends forward, meeting Ren’s lips in the way, kissing for the first time in the whole evening. It’s sweet and steady, a bit messy considering the inconvenient positions they’re settled on but _Ren-kun_ doesn't seem to mind it so neither does he.

Ren manhandles Takumi’s body so he can slide one of his legs between the younger’s, trying to get closer to him. Takumi gets more comfortable as he straddles his thigh, balancing himself with both his hands on Ren’s chest. They rarely get the chance to kiss like this, so languidly and carelessly, only focusing on the feeling of their lips moving together. It feels so nice that Takumi’s neediness starts to grow on him.

The water starts to cool down little by little but in return their bodies start to heat up. Takumi is becoming more aware of the position he is in, enjoying the feeling of being skin on skin with his boyfriend. Ren stays still, kissing him back but letting Takumi guide the kiss as he wishes. There is nothing sexual about it _yet_ as the younger’s mood improves, he can’t help but want more and more of Ren.

The older man moves his leg just barely under his crotch but it’s enough to catch Takumi off guard and make him gasp into his boyfriend’s mouth. As a result of it, Takumi tries to move his hips a little, looking for some of that friction that just made him feel good.

“Takkun,” Ren abruptly breaks the kiss to speak properly, holding Takumi by his hips and stopping movements, “be patient, baby, not here.” 

“ _R—Ren-kun_ ,” is all Takumi is able to say, trembling tone of voice.

“We are not going to play in the bathtub, it’s not safe,” Ren argues. “Let’s finish showering. You said you wanted to cuddle, remember? Just wait a bit more and we will have fun later. Yes? Are you going to be a good kitty for me?”

Takumi slightly bites his lips at the pet name, switching something inside his brain, “ _yes_ ,” he weakly mutters out. Ren leaves a small kiss on his forehead before helping him get up.

Ren pulls the drain plug out and turns on the shower then starts to wash his own hair. Takumi stands next to him awkwardly, feeling some of the hot water of the shower pour on top of him. He is embarrassed because he can feel his dick hardening already, meanwhile Ren doesn't seem to be affected by it at all. It crosses his mind to act a bit bratty and touch himself, but then Ren would be disappointed. It would just put him at a disadvantage and today out of all days, Takumi is no in the mood to set himself up for _punishment_ —cause Ren can forgive him a lot of other things, but he doesn't tolerate a disobedient kitten, as Takumi had learned.

Once both of them are done, Ren closes the shower, helping Takumi get out of the tub. The older grabs some towels, helping the younger man dry off.

In the bedroom, Takumi immediately jumps on the bed, still wrapped up in his towel. His first instinct is reaching out to grab the closest plushie he can find there, hugging it tight against his chest. Just as everything around him, it has Ren’s familiar scent that he likes so much.

In any other occasion, Takumi would've commented on how messy Ren’s bedroom is and scolded him for that; the bed was unmade and there were a few pieces of clothing thrown on the floor. But today the older probably woke up late and ran to practice, so he will let it pass. Takumi appreciates that even after a busy day, Ren takes his time to come back home and spend quality time with him. Even if he especially loved being _Ren-kun’s baby_ , he can’t help but find his boyfriend adorable.

“We forgot to bring your pajamas,” Ren comments while putting a fluffy blanket on top of the bed. “Is it okay if I give you one of my shirts? You can pick between white, white and… white,” he says while laughing, handing the younger a random one.

“Don’t worry, Ren-kun, it's fine,” Takumi says, getting rid of his towel and while he gets dressed he starts sneaking under the sheets, “come to the bed, please.”

Ren instantly does so, laying next to Takumi. The younger let’s the plushie get lost in the bed to hug his boyfriend tightly instead, Takumi feels so cozy and warm that he has to battle against his own eyes to not fall asleep. And the only reason he doesn’t want to it’s because there is something he needs for this to be a perfect night.

“Do you want to take a nap now?” Ren whispers. Takumi barely can pay attention and the older’s right hand starts to sneak under his shirt, going to lazily play with Takumi’s nipples. “I will wake you up later and we can cook something you like and also watch a movie. Does that sound nice?”

“Bu—But, _wa—wait_ ,” Takumi’s words crumble, his thoughts getting too hazy from the feeling of Ren pinching and caressing his nipples, “ _Ren-kun_ , _n_ —no,” he whimpers.

“It's that not what my kitty wants?” Ren asks, feeling Takumi’s grip on his arms tighten. Ren’s hand starts to go down, softly caressing his inner thighs, “I know what he wants but I would like to hear it from him,” he adds. Takumi doesn’t want to speak, he wants Ren to stop being so mean and just _play with him_. But he knows as loving as Ren is, he is also _strict_ , and Takumi won’t get anything out of him if he keeps babbling like that, “I’m waiting, kitten.”

“Touch me,” Takumi says, loud enough as hiding his flustered face on Ren’s chest allows him to, “touch me, Ren-kun,” he repeats, “d—down _there_ , please.”

“Ah, good kitty,” he tells him back, Takumi feeling a little excited at the praise, “as you please, I will do anything for you.”

Ren pulls Takumi out of his embrace meeting his heavy, woozy eyes. The older’s soft tone of voice and delicate touches make Takumi slip further into this eager, needy headspace of his. Ren spreads a few kisses across his face, his hands moving the hem of Takumi’s shirt up, though he makes sure to adjust the blankets on top of them right after because he doesn’t want his baby to get cold. Gently, he finally pushes his underwear down; just enough to free Takumi’s erect cock.

“Here?” he teasingly asks, reaching out to drag his thumb on the tip. Takumi chokes on his own moan, nodding eagerly. Ren gives it one, two, three little strokes that make him sob but they’re far from enough. He abandons it soon, reaching behind Takumi. Softly yet firmly, he squishes one of Takumi’s butt cheeks. “What about here?” he asks as his fingers ghost over Takumi’s entrance.

“ _In—Inside_ ,” Takumi manages to breathe out. “Hn, want Ren-kun inside.”

His eyes follow the way Ren gets his hands completely out of him, making him panic for a second but then he sees Ren going to the bedside drawer at the other side of the bed. Takumi feels at ease once again when he hears the familiar sound of the lube bottle opening. When Ren comes back in sight again, he sees him warming some of it with his fingers. Takumi clumsily gets rid of his underwear, shamelessly opening his legs wide for him. Ren softly smiles, settling himself betweets his thighs.

“What a pretty needy kitten for me to take,” he says out loud, Takumi’s face immediately turning an intense shade of pink, “letting me do whatever I want with him, isn’t that nice?” Ren only presses his lubed fingers at his entrance, not going in any further. Instead, he maliciously blows some cold air at it, making Takumi’s entire body shiver.

“Re—Ren-kun!” he protests, “ _I_ — Ahh!” He is cut off as Ren starts to insert one finger, passing the tight rim. Takumi takes a deep breath. His dick is still painfully hard as it lays neglected against his stomach but still, he knows it won’t go away till he satiates his desire to be filled.

“Relax, baby,” Ren whispers when he feels his hole clenching, “I don’t wanna hurt my kitten.”

Takumi whines when Ren starts to insert a second finger. He is grabbing onto the sheets under him with both hands, keeping his eyes shut —it’s a must have for Ren to see his kitty’s lewd expressions at all times, so he is not allowed to cover his face.

“You’re doing so well kitten,” Ren showers him with praise as he pumps the digits in and out, “you always take it so well, I’m gonna make sure we go nice and slow just for you.”

“Ren-kun, _I_ —I’m ready,” Takumi whines as the third finger easily slides in. “Just, hurry—”

“Takumi,” Ren calls him out. The older man stops all movements, bringing his left hand up to grab Takumi's face by the chin. “I’m gonna ask you one last time to be patient, can you do that for me kitty?” Takumi looks at his boyfriend with teary eyes. “Please leave it to me, okay?” Ren softens his tone of voice, “enjoy and relax.”

Takumi feels Ren’s hand moving from his chin to pet his hair, whining when he starts to move his fingers again. Takumi is indeed desperate, he can feel himself leaking. But he did what a good kitty would do and listened. At the end, Ren will give him what he wants. 

So he closes his eyes and starts to focus on Ren’s fingers going in and out, liking the way it feels. Ren captures his lips into a kiss, his tongue crashing with Takumi’s in the act, with the younger’s little moans slipping in between. He very much enjoys being fingered while kissing; no rush, no pressure, just leaving his body for Ren at his disposal.

After a few minutes of idle fingering, Takumi barely can keep up with the kiss anymore. He is torn between still being incredibly hard, Ren’s fingers loosening him up but not actually going _there_. Or falling asleep, completely blissed out. 

Yet, when Ren sees him so sleepy and comfortable, it’s when he changes the rhythm. Without any warning, the older slams all three fingers on his sweet spot, kissing away the louds moans escaping from Takumi’s mouth as he starts to massage it.

“ _Agh_! _Ple_ —please!” Takumi starts to get consumed by the pleasure, “ _ah_ , please! _Ren-kun_ , _please_!” he begs.

“So needy, I think it’s time to give my kitten what he _really_ wants,” Ren agrees, reaching out for the lube to spread it evenly on his length. He gets closer to Takumi’s face and kisses him again, swallowing all noises he makes as the older man starts to push the head of his cock in. Ren cannot help but groan at how tight and warm Takumi feels. He goes inside inch by inch, slowly to let Takumi’s sleepy body accommodate around him.

When Ren’s cock is completely inside, they both know there is no coming back. Takumi is too far gone by now, he feels so content yet incredibly helpless. But it was okay because he trusts that Ren knows how to deal with it. 

Right now, anyways, Takumi’s thoughts are completely focused on how nice it feels when he starts to move, how Ren exactly knows how to make him feel good. There is nothing he wants more right now that be owned and used by him.

“ _Ren-kun_ …” he tries to beg for something but the shallow thrusts the older makes, the feel of the cock bouncing inside of him, makes him forget all of the words. Instead, he sticks his tongue out trying to show a sign of what he is asking for. Takumi needs _Ren-kun_ in both of holes, because he is so greedy and desperate that he cannot get enough just by having his ass being used.

“Does my kitty want something in his mouth?” Ren asks, Takumi looks at him with shiny eyes.

Ren puts two fingers inside his mouth, Takumi starts to happily sucks on them. After such an exhausting day of work, there is nothing he loves more than getting pampered and _fucked_ by his boyfriend, all the stress he has been accumulating the past days finally melting away. 

Takumi is sucking on the digits tenderly, having his own fun moving his tongue around them as his entrance keeps on getting abused. Ren kisses his cheeks and gives him a sharp look, clearly inviting Takumi to enjoy the same view as him. So he looks down, passing the sight of Ren’s knuckles resting on his mouth, Takumi gets aroused at how messy and slutty he looks right now, all just for _Ren-kun_.

“You’re such a good kitty, so good for me,” Ren praises him as he starts to pound into him more quickly, “you feel so good around me, my kitten is just perfectly made for me.”

“Hng, _Yes_ —yes, _Ren-kun’s_ ,” Takumi drolls around his fingers, “Ren-kun’s kitty, hngh—”

The older can’t keep it slow anymore, Takumi is so pliant under him, so he starts to fuck into him at fast speed. Ren’s right hand is gripping him by the waist, the white shirt he so sweetly gave to him is messily scroll up all the way on Takumi’s chest. Not only is Takumi having fun but also Ren is loving the sensation of shaking and rubbing into his hole raw as Takumi helplessly sobs and babbles under his eyes.

After that, Takumi is not sucking properly on the fingers anymore, just letting them stay inside his mouth. The sounds of their moans mixed with the sound of Ren’s hips slapping against Takumi’s ass owning the room. Ren is able to voice some coherent thoughts, telling Takumi kind words about how good and pretty he is. Yet, all sounds and words Takumi wants to say are cut off by breathless moans every time his boyfriend’s cock stimulates his prostate.

“Re—Ren-kun, _Kitty_ …” Takumi whimpers, “Kitty wanna cum. Kitty— ah, agh! _Ple—please_ , _Ren-kun_!”

“You can cum kitty,” Ren says, one of his hands goes down to rub Takumi’s cock.

Everything just sets Takumi to the limit, making him come all over his stomach, Ren helping him through his orgasm as he plays with his cock. He is close too but decides tonight to not fuck him into overstimulation. So he pulls out softly, rubbing his cock between Takumi’s cheeks as he comes all over his ass and rim.

Ren uses his own underwear to clean up a bit of the mess, laying down next to Takumi again.

“How are you feeling now?” Ren asks once he finally calms down.

“Hm, tired but great,” Takumi answers, making him move closer to him, “I would like to nap now,” he adds.

“I’m glad baby,” he says, “I’m not sure if we will wake up in time for dinner now but that’s fine. We can just eat later.”

Takumi asks Ren to cover them properly with the blankets again, and he does. He goes into the position he likes to cuddle with Ren the most, hugging him very tightly like he doesn’t even want him to escape from his arms. Ren gives him a few more kisses all over his face, hugging him back.

“I love you,” he mutters, very sleepy, “Ren-kun, a lot.”

“I love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got this out of my head... thanks to my friends for... moral support... yeah  
> and thanks to my beta, my sensei *blows a kiss to the sky*  
> leave kudos and comments, those make me very happy <3 thank u for reading it this far!


End file.
